Forever Undersee
by Nightlock Ink
Summary: When Madge makes a decision that threatens her life, she must chose between herself, and the lives of those she cares about.
1. Volunteer

My long, golden curls swish against my back as I walk. My white dress is itchy and uncomfortable, as are my shoes. My Aunt Maysilee's pin digs into my chest and the back of my bow tickles the back of my neck.

I however, do not notice. Today is the day of the reaping, and the day I will go into the games. Fear consumes me because I know that unlike the past 4 years, there is not an "off chance" I will go into the games. It is certain.

The hot breeze, which is barely enough to be a breeze, blows brown dust on my shoes. It's not like I'll be wearing them after today.

The sun beats down on my pale, smooth skin, as if it wants to scorch my already pale body. I can feel the sunburn creeping on me like the rebellion crept on most of Panem. Slowly, terribly and utterly painfully.

I step out of the sun and stick out my hand to the Capitol attendant who will be pricking my finger. "Margret Undersee. Age 16. Merchant Class. Daughter of Mayor Undersee?" She peers up at me through her jungle of what she calls eyelashes. "Correct?"

I nod absent mindedly, and my mind wanders.

I see Katniss's sister Prim fight back tears as she shuffles back to where the other 12 year olds stand.

I find my self holding back tears as well.

"Well hellllllloooooo!" Effie, our escort drawls out in her high-pitched trill. "We might as well get this started, shall we?" She smiles a blinding grin and saunters over to the ball where the girl's slips are.

"Ladies first!" she coos.

The only word to describe how I feel is terror. My blood is cold, I shiver involuntarily as the goose bumps arrive on my arm.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She calls.

Katniss goes white, and screams her name. Before she can do anything stupid I rush forward, doing something pretty stupid myself.

And for the first time in District 12, 4 words ring out across the square.

They are my words. "I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. For Maysilee

"Madge!" My father's voice calls out. I don't even glance his way as I walk towards the stage. "I volunteer." I repeat.

"Madge!" My father repeats, this time in unison with Katniss and Prim. All three of them are white and looking extremely terrified or angry.

"Carry on, " I instruct Effie, who is looking a little odd herself. Then again, Effie Trinket is odd in general.

"The..er…..boys! Time for the gentlemen!" Effie trills, regaining what she has left in the way of composure.

"Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd goes silent. Two Merchants in the games. Usually, tributes are from the Seam. I wonder if….

A voice interrupts my thoughts. "I volunteer!"

TWO volunteers? This is mad!

Before I can see who has volunteered, they are on stage.

Two volunteers. Never in the history of District 12 has there been one, let alone two volunteers.

Standing up here, I feel remarkably like my aunt, who was in the games, her blond hair and blue eyes, her terror and fear. All the way down to her mocking jay pin. My mocking jay pin.

Maysilee. My aunt suffered a terrible, yet not uncommon fate. The Games. I hope I don't end up the same way. Hope, it's a strange word, commonly not associated with the Hunger Games. Yet the word, sparks a tiny thing inside of me.

Maybe I can win.

But the chances of that are about as slim as volunteers in 12.

Which _had just occurred. Twice. _

Speaking of, I was beginning to wonder who else volunteered.

I look up and get my answer. I am staring into the piercing gray eyes of Gale Hawthorne.

I obviously have been in the justice building before. My father is the mayor after all. But I never expected to be in here...for this.

A visitor bursts in to see me.

"Father!" I call, lunging at him.

Sobs wrack his body and he holds me tight. "Madge, oh, Madge!" Is all he says. I bury my face deep into his chest.

"Why, my dear, did you volunteer?" he whispers.

The question puzzles me as well. Why did I volunteer?

What possessed me to take my life, my home, my happiness away?

A glance at my mocking jay pin answers my own question.

"For Aunt Maysilee."


	3. Paperwork

He goes silent, and his eyes fill with tears. His arms wrap around me and once again, he engulfs me in a long embrace. "Your mother would be proud."

The words snap me back to reality. "Mother couldn't make it?"

His face becomes stony and cold. Fear enters his eyes, and he takes my small, cold hand in his large, warm one. "Madge….. Your mother doesn't know."

That breaks me. Polite Madge sails out the window.

"Tell her!" I bark, my eyes brimming with hot, salty tears.

"I can't….. it will ruin her, Madge! Kill her!"

" I'm the one who's dying!"

"Madge! Do you know how much trouble this little mishap has caused me! I will not be able to concentrate on important Capitol business! I could lose my JOB! Stop being selfish!"

Selfish? I just saved a little girls life! I practically committed suicide! I could be dead in a matter of days, and all he cares about is… paperwork? His job?

I take a deep breath in, and slowly exhale.

In. Out. Repeat.

Finally, despite my efforts, rage bubbles over. Not in my voice, but in my actions.

I reach over and slap him across the face. It is the first time I have hurt someone.

Guilt is the only emotion I don't feel.

" Margret Undersee!" He roars.

I fight the urge to slap him again, and instead, my voice comes out hard and cold.

"**Only **Mother can call me that!"

"Remember, Madge, you are being selfish. Think of all the work I must do! You expect me to concentrate?" He asks, his voice decreasing in anger as we progress.

" I'm being selfish? I was selfish when I volunteered to save a little girl's life? When I took my future, and discarded it so she would live another day? When my last request to you is to inform my Mother of my scheduled slaughter? You expect her not to know? Not to notice I'm gone? Not," I lean closer, spitting the words in his face. " to notice I am dead?"

His pace pales, and I continue.

" No, I don't except you to concentrate on your paperwork. But what kills me, not Mother, is the fact that that is all you are worried about the last time I will ever see you!"

"Madge, I…."

"Save your words for you paperwork."

The peacekeeper arrives to escort him away, and I fell just as bad as my father .

_**Later**_

Katniss and Prim burst into the room. Katniss is still pale, and Prim is sobbing her heart out. I feel bad, and remember that that is the heart I am dying to save. Let her cry.

"Madge!" Katniss says, her voice tight, and I know she's trying to stay strong.

Because if Katniss Everdeen cries, you know its bad.

" Thank you." She says, she grabs me and holds me tight.

She doesn't tell me she hopes I win. How could she when her closer friend, her best friend is the male tribute?

"I could never.. EVER… repay this." She says, finally letting her go.

"Tell my mother. That will repay this. Tell her that I am going to the arena. Please."

She nods, and Prim still sobbing, they leave.

Probably to see Gale. Who, I am confused by.

Why did he volunteer? Why? Why didn't he let Peeta go in?

A tiny voice in my mind whispers "_He did it for you." _


	4. Hope

For me? Me? Why the heck would Gale volunteer for me? I push all thoughts of him aside, and turn to my next visitor.

I gasp. My mother. I don't go near her, afraid that if I move, this dream will end. But it is real life, and when she stumbles over to me, I gladly embrace her.

"Maysilee!" She looks at me, tears brimming her eyes.

"It's Margret, mother."

She appears to not hear me.

"Maysilee, I love you, please don't go! Please!"

I don't bother to correct her.

She looks up, and clutches her head. She buries her face in her hands and looks up at me, apparently back to reality.

"Margret, My sweet Margret. Where are you going?"

Where am I going? What have I done with my life? Why, out of all the people in the world, did I volunteer? I think back to my father. What I said to him. For Maysilee.

"I'm going to the Hunger Games."

She buries her face in her hands and I'm surprised by the strength in her voice.

"Margret. Believe you can win. Believe! Know! Hope! Show them, all of them, that you can, that you will win! That no one, not even the Capitol can break Margret Undersee of District 12! The are powerless against hope, Margret, and you…." She lays her hand on my heart. "Have it."

Hope. The spark from before ignites. Hope.

My mother touches my pin softly and whispers. "Aunt Maysilee would be proud."

She takes a breath, kisses my forehead, and falls to the floor.

She is unconscious…

Or dead.


	5. Caring

I scream and peacekeepers burst into the room.

"What!" The tallest booms. "What happened?"

It takes me a moment to realize he's addressing me.

"She…she just.. .dropped." I sob.

"You didn't touch her?" His eyes narrow and he glares at me again.

"No-no!" I stammer.

"Mm-hm.." He says, shaking his head. "We'll have to bring you in for inter-"

Darius, the only peacekeeper I recognize, cuts him off lightly. "She's entering the games, Rickan, give 'er her a break."

Rickan, who I assume is from the Capitol, nods in agreement. "We'll give you an update."

They leave, and I sit down, absolutely stunned. I curl up into a ball. No tears fall. I just lie there. Frozen in my fear.

Effie Trinket bursts into the room, attempting to bring cheer with her. " My, my, my! Exciting! Well, off to the train with you! Meal, Reapings, and all that!"

Numbly, I follow.

_**Later**_

Effie eyes Gale and I as we stare at our meals, not eating, or uttering a word.

" Aren't you hungry at all?" She quips.

We don't reply. Gale does, however, slam his fist down on the table. He slams his chair backwards and chucks his napkin down, and leaves the room without a word.

Haymitch mutters something about anger management and downs another bottle of whiskey.

I push back my chair and follow.

I knock on his door. " Gale? It's Madge."

Silence.

I try talking through the door. " Gale? Why did.. You volunteer?"

The door creeps open, and I take it as my cue to enter.

I flick on the lights. And, he turns to stare at me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why what?" I reply, confused.

"Why do you care?"


	6. Gale and Madge Want YOU To Submit!

**Me: So…er, I've been getting emails saying you guys are reading my story… and I have 4 reviews… with at least 20 people reading, that's sad. So I encourage you to review! Um…. Or Haymitch will chase you with a colorful baseball bat! **

**Madge: You know, you should really read this story! It's very…**

**Me: Shut up! I asked for Peeta to deliver my begs! People listen to Peeta!**

**Peeta: *from afar* It's true!**

**Me: Peeta! GET OVER HERE AND **_**BEG!**_

**Peeta: No..**

**Madge: Er…. Just read the story. You might not want to hear this!**

***screaming is heard***

**Madge: *smiles nervously***

**Gale: Should we….no, wait. That's Mellark. Not helping now.**

**Madge: *smacks Gale upside the head***

**Gale: What the…**

**Madge: Anyway, we're giving you**

**Gale: *interrupts* The one on the internet! **

**Madge: *glares* A chance to have your tribute star..**

**Gale: *interrupts again* Not really star, but you do get to interact with Madge and me!**

**Madge: *sighs* Just submit a tribute, Kay?**

_**Criteria: **_

Name:

Age:

District (Not one that already has characters in THG):

Personality (5 words):

Madge or Gale?:


	7. Spitting Image

Why? Why do I care?

"Two volunteers isn't something you see everyday." I say, looking at him warily. Then I notice his knuckles are bleeding and have splinters in them.

"Let me see your hands." I command.

"No," He begins, but I cut him off.

"Hands." I repeat.

He sticks his arms out at full length. I yank the splinters out one by one, and then study the damage.

"You really shouldn't be punching tables." I scold, meaning to be serious, but when a ghost of a smile appears on his face, I laugh right along with him.

"Madge, when you asked me before why I volunteered, I never really answered you, did I?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Madge, I volunteered because I-"

Effie Trinket, every the ruiner of moments, comes in just then and gasps when she sees me. "No going into other tributes quarters!" she chides, steering Gale and me to the giant living room.

We sit down on the overly plush couch and watch the reapings. A scary looking pair from 2. A stalkerish looking freak from 4. And a 12 year old from 11. When I see her I gasp and everyone stares at me. "She's so… young…" I whisper.

I swear I hear Gale say Prim.

"Tomorrow will be a big day! You'll meet your stylist!" Effie says.

"Who prepares us for slaughter.." Gale mutters. Effie yells at him again, Haymitch is nearly passed out, and while everyone is distracted, I leave the room.

I'm already tucked under the covers when the tears fall.

The next morning, I wake up to someone screaming their head off across the hall way. Not in fear, but more like anger. Whoever is yelling is saying obscenities, and all of a sudden, I realize its Gale.

I shuffle over to his room, and knock on the door. "Er.. Gale?"

Haymitch bursts from the room saying something about him waking Gale because no male avoxes were on hand and how he doesn't need to be so sensitive.

In reply, Gale curses some more.

Haymitch studies me for a moment, and starts laughing. I look to see where's he's pointing, and I realize while I'm wearing regular clothing, I have on bunny slippers.

I turn red, and feel like using some of Gale's words on Haymitch myself.

But I don't. I juts go back into my suite and change.

I almost run straight into an avox. And I stop, frozen in my tracks, feeling like I did when my mother fell.

The avox is the spitting image of Maysilee.


	8. I Don't Mind

I stay in my room for good after. I do not talk to anyone. Not Effie, Not Haymitch. Not even Gale.

But heck, do they try.

Effie jabbers on and on, hoping to wake me from my muted state.

Gale continually asks me what is wrong and threatens to kill who did it.

But Haymitch breaks the spell.

He just sits with me silently.

Finally after a while, he speaks. "It's Maysilee, isn't it? The avox that looks like her?" His voice is quiet, and even though I smell alcohol on his breath, I can tell he is sober when he is speaking.

I nod.

"Madge, she's not just a look alike, she's-" Effie, who's timing is a blessing and a curse barges in just then.

"UP! UP! You have been in bed four hours, not talking! It's just 2 hours until the chariot ride, and you didn't meet Cinna!"

My stylist. He must meet me.

"I sent him your measurements if you don't mind, I took them while you were sleeping…."

Effie measured me while I was SLEEPING?

God help me.

* * *

They leave me to the people on my prep team, if you can call them people. Mirp, a short girl with platinum locks, Kcinnicf and odd looking fellow (to match his name) and Eur, a fully yellow birdlike creature.

They strip off my fine blond hairs and finally, a actually sane looking man walks in.

"I'm Cinna. You must be Madge."

I nod. "Madge. I saw something both in you and your district partner that is hidden, at least in you. Fire." He looks me in the eye. "Prepare to be inflamed."

* * *

Gale and I are completely engulfed in fire.

Or at least, we will be if all this goes according to plan.

Cinna and Portia walk in, and light us up. And we roll off to what could be my life….

Or my death.

"Madge, what I was trying to tell you before was-"

Again, he is stopped, but this time, it is my fault. I almost fall out of the carriage.

Gale swoops him arms around me, steadying me, and pulls me up with one hand.

And to my surprise, he doesn't let go.

But even more surprising…

I don't mind.

**Ah! I had too put at least a little fluffiness in there. Wasn't too fluffiful, was it? **

**Either way, try to figure out the significance of Madge's new prep team. The first person to comment with the correct answer gets to be in my fic!**


	9. The Girl

**I decided to skip training, because, well, I'm lazy. JK. It's just always hard for me to write training. I'm really anxious to get to the interviews because all in not what it seems… or is it, for those who have a critical eye? MWA HA HA HA HA! This chapter is mostly talking, so don't be annoyed! More Madge thoughts will be brought back!**

Today is interview day. Cinna has put me in a floor length red gown with gems on it. It looks even more like fire than the flames I was in days ago.

And we are escorted downstairs.

1. 2. 3. .

All of them go by without a thought of mine.

"And now… MADGE UNDERSEE OF DISTRICT 12!"

I walk up each step carefully. 1. 2. 3. 4

"Hello Madge!" Caesar greets. "Or should I call you Margret?"

"Madge is fine."

"Fantastic. I love your dress!"

"Thank you," I say, sitting down. A smile lights up his face.

"Madge, Madge, Madge. Tell all of Panem what they want to know. Vol-un-teer! Why?"

"I-I wanted to show something to District 12."

"And what was that?" He prompts.

I close my eyes. " That we can avenge other people's deaths. That when they die, it's not necessarily the end."

"Beautiful." His eyes rest on my pin. "Your Aunt?"

I nod. He nods right along with me.

"So? We are all wondering after you fabu entrance to the games- anything going on between you and Mr. Hawthorne?" He presses, sending the audience to the edges of their seats.

"Not that I know of." I say, not meaning to be funny, but he laughs anyway.

The buzzer sounds.

"Thank you Miss Undersee!" He calls. The crowd applauds, and I sit down.

Nothing special.

Just Madge.

Then, I fixate my attention on Gale.

"Mr. Hawthorne! Hello! Hello!"

Gal says hi gruffly and plops himself next to Caesar.

"So, So," He prompts. "What do you like about the Capitol so far?"

"Nothing." He replies.

What is he doing! He'll get himself hurt!

"Hm?" Caesar asks, staring at Gale.

He quickly recovers. "I mean, I'm a bit nervous for the games, and I can't really.. Enjoy." He says enjoy with obvious tension. "The things here to their full extent."

Caesar nods, woefully.

"Now, Now," He says, putting swing back in the conversation. " You have any special girl you want to win for?"

"I do." Gale replies, a bit of a sad smile on his face.

Katniss immediately comes to mind, but I can tell it's not her.

"Then win for her, huh?"

He laughs a bit. "But Caesar, that's impossible." He states ruefully.

Now even Caesar looks confused.

"Wh-Why?" He asks.

Gale sighs. "The girl is Madge Undersee."


	10. Reaction

**So, you like the surprise? I didn't even think to do that, just the little bit in chapter 8, and this just came out naturally. So, I decided to run with it. This chapter is mostly Madge's reaction, so, you won't be seeing much Gadge here. Until the end. I'm thinking of changing the name from "Forever Undersee" to "The Not-So Star Crossed Lovers" Tell me what you think in the comments! - Nightlock **

The crowd, in all forms of the word, goes wild. They are jumping around and screaming, my name , his name, objections, everything in and out of context imaginable.

Caesar sticks his hand out, silencing the crowd for a moment. "My, my, Gale! Did she know of this? I take it from her interview, not?"

"She didn't. And she certainly hates me now." He said with a wink in my direction.

The crowd starts screaming again.

I am filled with unnatural rage. I feel like I'm on fire, but with real, angry flames.

How could he say this? How could he make this happen? How could he be so distant, so angry, so full of hatred, and then pretend to love me?

I hate him.

I hate him so much.

I have to kill him.

But I can't.

Because I love him.

**Very, short, I know. But this was mostly a filler chapter, and I wanted you to get another glimpse of Madge with another one of my carefully planned out really bad cliffhangers. Remember to review, and to vote (in the comments of course) Who you want to win.**

**Every comment, even if it's a guest saying "Cool" is the thing I look forward to soooo much. Constructive criticism is even more appreciated, because I'm a pretty awful writer. Hugs! -Nightlock**


	11. For You

The thought is preposterous. I cannot love Gale Hawthorne! This is crazy. Stupid.

And true.

If only it weren't an act.

I missed the end of Gale's interview, but the second I see him, I slap him.

He doesn't flinch, but you can sense the shock in his eyes.

"What?" I snarl. "Can't little Madge Undersee hurt you, Hawthorne?"

"Madge," he interjects

"Can't I be upset after you little act?"

"Madge,"

"Can't," I hit him again, harder "I MAKE YOU HAVE PAIN?"

"Madge!"

I send daggers at him through my eyes. "What?"

"Don't you want to know why I volunteered?"

"WHY? BECAUSE YOUR TOO DARN STRONG TO DIE!"

You can see him visibly getting angrier. Why should I care? Why should after all hat's happened to be-to both of us in fact- this change everything?

"I volunteered for YOU."

And with that, he is gone.


	12. Her Name

How do they expect you to sleep?

Haymitch doesn't because around midnight, he bursts into my room.

"Maysilee." He says.

"Hm?" I say, not bothering to look up.

"The avox. The one that looks like her. It is Maysilee."

I take a moment to process this. "Liar!" I say, laying back down. "Liar."

He grabs my arm, and yanks me up. The sickening smell of wine on his breath makes me want to puke.

"Why would I lie about her? WHY?" He grips me harder. "Her "death" wasn't something I wanted, Madge."

He drops me, shaking. "They do it to many tributes. The ones who are collected before they die. It happens once in a life time."

Then he leaves.

I stand after him, wobbling. I need to find her. Exhausted, I stumble after him.

"Where! Where is she? Where is my aunt?"

Haymitch stares at me, and in a split second, he is by my side, hand covering my mouth. "Shut up!" He hisses. "You think we're supposed to have this information?"

Then I see her, tiptoeing out of a bathroom, dirty towels in hand.

"You! I call, breaking free.

She looks at me, and mouths a word.

Aurora.

My mothers name.

And then she runs.


End file.
